Avatar Match Maker
by Roz Under Pressure
Summary: Chega de Tristeza, é hora de "AVATAR, MATCH MAKER" o Jogo dos Shippers de Avatar. Segunda Edição apresentada por Azula e essa semana escolheremos um par para Toph "Norris" Bei Fong! Leiam e descubram criança. E não se esqueçam... R&R! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar, Match ****Maker****.**

*Musiquinha de show de encontro na TV:*

Apresentador, Sokka.

Sokka: Boa noite telespectadores, trazemos a vocês agora, diretamente do estúdio 20 da TV avatar, o Show que vai arrepiar os Shippers de Avatar, "Avatar, Match Maker", o Show onde os Zutaras Gritam, os Kataangs choram e os Maikos ficam em um canto cantando musicas Emo-Góticas.

Platéia: UH–HU!!!!

Sokka: Isso mesmo, e a nossa primeira concorrente é, a Famosíssima: Princesa Azula.

Diretora: *Baixinho* Hey, Sokka, a concorrente é a Katara.

Sokka *Baixinho também*: Minha irmã de jeito nenhum.

Diretora: Mas Sokka os concorrentes, eles...

Sokka: *Falando normalmente e cortando a Diretora*: MAS AGORA, antes de ela entrar vamos ver os concorrentes: O primeiro, ele é o Avatar, e o ultimo da sua Raça, aplaudam AANG!!!

Aang é arrastado para dentro pelo Dai Li, enquanto grita "MAS ME FALARAM QUE ERA A KATARA, ME FALARAM QUE ERA A KATARA!!!!" e é atirado no meio do palco.

Platéia Kataang: QUE????

Platéia Zutara: HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Platéia Maiko: *Ouvindo "My Chermical Romance"*

Sokka: Tem algo a declarar Aang?

Aang: ME DEIXEM SAIR DAQUI!!!!!! *O Dai Li aperta mais as pedras que os prende*.

Sokka: Nosso terceiro concorrente, é um cara muito legal de uma pequena Vila no reino da terra, recebam: HARU!!!

*Haru entra no palco tímido*

Haru: Olá Sokka, quanto tempo...

Sokka: Olá Haru, e então quais são as suas expectativas aqui...

Haru: Bem eu queria ficar com a Katara, mas ai falaram que essa Princesa Azula ia substituir ela, mas eu to bem relaxado.

Sokka: Relaxado porque?

Haru: A Autora é uma Azulaang...

Eu: CALUNIA!!!!

Haru: Quer que eu mostre sua página do Deviant Art...

Eu: Quer que eu escreva, "E Haru cai subitamente morto."?

Sokka: OKAYA, o nosso próximo concorrente é o... Príncipe da Nação do Fogo????

Platéia: OH!!!!

Diretora: Eu disse que esse Script era pra Katara...

*Entra Zuko*

Zuko: Não!

Diretora: Não o que?

Zuko: Não vou fazer isso, não vou entrar em concurso pra ficar com a minha irmã...

Sokka: Ele tem razão, isso seria muito bizarro...

Diretora: Eu sei... Vamos tirar o Zuko da competição e colocar outro no lugar...

Sokka: O Zuko é o cara com mais apelo para as meninas que vêem o desenho...

Diretora: Então trazemos a Katara de volta...

Sokka: NÃO!!!!

Diretora: Ah é assim? SUKI!!!!!!

Suki (fazendo bico de contra regra) estava segurando um refletor, mas largou e esse acabou caindo em uma barraca de Repolhos.

Ouve-se um Grito de sofrimento: MEUS REPOLHOS!!!!!!!!

Suki: Fala Chefe?

Diretora: Vai substituir a Azula...

Sokka: NÃO!!!!

Diretora: Ah, minha nossa, pq eu fui trabalhar com o Elenco de Avatar? Por que eu não peguei o de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, ou o de Harry Potter, um desses que tem o costume de ser estuprado por autores incompetentes, droga, EU SOU uma Diretora incompetente... Ah tá bom, vou dar um jeito nisso... Zuko meu filho, vem aqui, vamos bater um papo... Corta pros comerciais.

Sokka: Estaremos de volta depois dessas mensagens:

*Comercial da Rede*

Herbalista: Avatar TV, Sempre com você, Não vamos te comer, isso vai ferve, alguma coisa com E, vai se... aquecer... etc. Etc.

*Comercial de Viagra*

Olá, eu sou o Rei Bumi, quando se chega na minha idade um dobrador de terra já não sobe como antigamente, pra manter as gatinhas interessadas em você, use "Duro na Queda" A pílula antibroxal mais utilizada no reino da terra.

*Comercial Governamental*

[Voz Séria] Se você já fez 16 anos, aliste-se no exercito ou marinha da Nação do Fogo e seja um corajoso soldado do fogo.

[Voz Alegre] Não esqueça da nossa promoção, leve um amigo e ganhe um pacote de Fire Flakes, alem de concorrer a um jantar com o senhor do Fogo Ozai.

*Comercial de Banda*

Saiu o novo Álbum da Banda "Dangerous Ladies"; "Ozai's Angelz". Com 20 musicas originais e novas entre elas a "Hit Of The Moment": "I'm Gonna Get you, Avatar."

Dangerous Ladies, a banda da Princesa da Nação do Fogo... Você sabe o que isso significa...

Sokka: Estamos de volta com "AMM", agora é hora de apresentar a nossa concorrente: Princesa Azula.

Entra Azula, muito fula da vida...

Sokka: Olá Azula, tudo bem, como você está essa noite.

Azula: ¬¬

Sokka: E ai tudo bem?

Azula: *¬¬

Sokka: *cutucando-a* Você está feliz? Você está feliz? Está contente? Você está feliz? Você está feliz? Está contente?

Azula *Tosta Sokka*:... Sabe de uma coisa, agora eu estou feliz...

Sokka *tostadinho*: Que legal... *recuperando-se* Agora a nossa assistente de palco vai levar Azula ao seu lugar.

*Entra a Herbalista de maio minucuslo e uma tiara de plumas e leva Azula para o seu banco.*

Alguém na Platéia: Fiu-fiu...

Outra pessoa da Platéia: Fica quieto ai Bumi.

Sokka: E então Azula, está pronta?

Azula *Olhando para a Herbalista*: Jamais poderia estar... Essa será uma imagem jamais esquecida na vida das minhas pupilas já tão fatigadas.

Sokka: Não Azula, pronta para o jogo...

Azula: Depois dessa, estou pronta para enfrentar até a Agni.

Sokka: Claro que sim, porque você acha que nos mantemos ela aqui?

Azula: ¬¬

Sokka: Muito bem, Zula, pronta para conhecer os concorrentes?

Azula: Zula? ¬¬

Sokka *Ignorando a Azula (e sobrevivendo a isso)*: Primeiro o concorrente n° 1: Ele gosta de patinete aéreo, animais, salvar o mundo e de jantares românticos a luz da lua. Diga Olá concorrente n° 1!!!!

Aang: Socorro!!!!

Azula: Hum, o avatar, agora eu poderei pegar você.

Aang *ergue a sobrancelha*: Nunca imaginei que houvesse algum sentimento sexual nessas suas palavras, só ameaçador.

Azula *confusa*: ... Tem diferença?

Sokka: O Concorrente nº 2: Ele gosta de dobrar terra, lutar contra o mau e longos passeios a beira da praia. Diga olá Concorrente nº 2 !

Haru *Fazendo sutaque espanhol*: Holla Hermosa.

Azula *com sorriso de quem vê uma grande novidade*: Olhem só... Um homossexual. Não temos muito desses na Nação do Fogo... Fora o Zu-Zu claro...

Haru: U¬¬

Mai: Zuko não é gay, ele namora comigo...

Azula: A acusação encerra...

Mai: Tá me chamando de Homem?

Azula: Homem não, mas no minimo uma mulher macho.

Mai: Ah, você quer dizer, parecido com você, mas com "mulher" no começo?

Sokka: O concorrente nº 3 apareceu apenas em um capitulo de Avatar, ele gosta de gatas gostosas, de dias de sol e de catar meninas que vem dar em cima dele... Diga; olá concorrente numero 2.

Chan: Oi gatinha.

Azula *no mesmo tom que usou quando falou com ele antes de destruir a casa de Praia*: Olá CHAN!

Chan *expressão de pânico*: ... Oh... Meu... Deus...

Sokka: Nossa, isso vai ser divertido... Vamos começar com a rodada de perguntas e respostas. Azula, você pode fazer pergunta aos concorrentes e decidir se apenas um ou todos vão responder. Aqui estão as fichas! *entrega fichas pra Azula*

Azula *lendo as fichas e murmurando*: "Cor favorita", "encontro perfeito", "seu eu fosse um sorvete *ergue a sobrancelha* como você me comeria?"... Que pergunta mais idiotas. *queima as fichas, menos a com a pergunta do sorvete.* Eu vou fazer minhas próprias perguntas...

Sokka: Eu não tenho certeza se *Azula rosna pra ele*... Nos merecemos essa honra... Mas já que você quer fique a vontade.

Azula *sorriso maligno*: Certo... Mas eu aviso se qualquer um de vocês não conseguir responder, vocês serão atirados no ar.

Todos os Concorrentes*Glump*.

Azula: Para o Concorrente numero 1... Qual o seu nome?

Aang: Avatar Aang...

Azula: Qual a sua busca?

Aang: Derrotar o senhor do Fogo...

Azula: Qual... A sua cor favorita?

Aang: Roxo...

Todo mundo: Sério?

Aang: Sim... Mas todo mundo assume que eu prefiro laranja...

Autora *cara de culpada*

Azula: Certo... Concorrente numero 3... Qual o seu nome.

Chan *aliviado porque as perguntas eram fáceis*: Chan Chang

Azula: Qual a sua busca?

Chan: Catar gatinhas!

Azula: Qual... A capacidade minima de pessoal e suplementos em um barco de guerra da Nação do Fogo?

Chan: ... Eu... Eu não sei... *Sai voando.* AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Azula: hehehehe... Concorrente numero 2, qual o seu nome?

Haru *engole em seco*: Haru

Azula: Qual a sua busca?

Haru: Uma vida melhor para todos.

Azula: Qual... A velocidade de vôo do corvo-peixe?

Haru *indagador*: O da Nação do Fogo ou o do reino da terra?

Azula *confusa*: Eu... Eu não sei... *é atirada pelo ar.*

Sokka: Bem, isso encerra a primeira parte de AMM, mas teremos mais no próximo bloco.

Comerciais;

Ozai: Eu sou o Senhor do Fogo Ozai! Como senhor do Fogo é preciso sempre ter roupas limpas e bem arrumadas, pra isso eu uso o melhor método de lavagem do mercado... Homem!

*entram 5 homens e começam a lavar as roupas*

*Narrador*: Homem, comprovado pelo Senhor do Fogo Ozai.

Herbalista: Tem perda de memoria? Há um produto que pode resolver tudo, o melhor produto do mercado, ele arruma sua memoria, ajeita sua casa e limpa a caixa do gato, da comida para o cachorro, tudo depois de três lavagens... Mas eu esqueci o nome dele... *vai embora*

Ty Lee: Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu com você?

*Cara assinando um papel, a caneta vasa tinta no papel e o homem faz cara forçada de frustrado.*

Ty Lee: Ou isso;

*Caneta vasa no bolso de um cara e mancha a camisa dele. Cara de chateado.*

Ty Lee: Ou pior, isso;

*Velhinha tira a tampa da caneta e a cabeça dela explode. A caneta está intacta.*

Ty Lee: Se pelo menos dois dos três anteriores já aconteceram com você, compre a Caneta Ty Lee. *Aparece caneta de Pati com pluma rosa e tudo.* A única ante-vazamento e ante explosão do mercado.

Narrador: Caneta Ty Lee, aprovada pelo senhor do Fogo Zuko

Zuko *assinando documentos sem perceber que estava sendo gravado*: ZENTE, que LUCXO!!!! *Vê a camera e se assusta* SAIAM DAQUI!!!!

Narrador: Caneta Ty Lee... Sim, nós também estramos surpresos que ela saiba escrever...

Sokka: Ela sabe?

Suki *de dentro do estúdio*: Estamos no ar, idiota!!

Sokka: Bem vindo de volta ao Avatar Match Maker. Um dos três concorrentes foi eliminado e agora só sobraram os números 1 e 2. A segunda prova é... Karaokê!!!

Plateia: UHU!!!!

Sokka: Cada um dos concorrentes vão ter que cantar uma musica dedicada a sus provável, talvez, futura namorada. Agora, há uma diferença, essa prova não é de eliminação, é de pontos... Na verdade, todas as provas deveriam ser de um ponto, mas a maluca lá mandou um dos concorrentes pra estratosfera... Mas vá...

Azula *completamente inteira*: VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUE?

Sokka: Maluca!

Azula: Ainda bem, eu entendi evangélica...

Sokka: Como você conseguiu entender?... Esquece vamos pra próxima fase...

Aang *pega o microfone*:

*começa o roquinho*

O Mundo anda muito louco

Nada mais me espanta

Nada mais me espanta

Se eu te contar essa história

O cabelo levanta

O cabelo levanta

Tacaram uma pedra no meu telhado

Não sei qual o vizinho que comigo implica

Olhei lá pra cima muito irritado e disse

Taca a tua mãe pra ver se quica

Taca a mãe pra ver se quica

Taca a tua mãe pra ver se quica

Taca a mãe pra ver se quica

Taca a mãe também...

E nisso eu escutei um berro

Uma velha gritando

Uma velha gritando

Agarrada da borda da janela

Alguem a empurrando

Alguem a empurrando

A velha aterrizou no meio da sala...

Sokka *cortando*: Ok Aang... Chega...

Herbalista, Ah, fui eu que inspirei essa musica...

Sokka: Ok.... Azula, o que achou?

Azula: Adorei... A idéia de defenestrar minha mãe é tentadora...

Ursa: ¬¬

Sokka: Ok... Haru, sua vez.

Haru *vestido de Bela Adormecida (não, não, não é essa que você ta pensando, essa é a Cinderela, a Bela Adormecida é a louca com o cabelo longuíssimo... É, essa mesma) da Disney © (Azul ou rosa... Hmmmm?...) começa a cantar com uma voz fina*:

Sabe eu não devia estar falando com estranhos... mas já a conheço!

Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei

Foi você eu lembro tão bem você na minha visão

E me fez sentir que o meu amor nasceu então

E aqui está você, somente você a mesma bela visão

Aquela do sonho que eu sonhei...

La la la la la la la la la... e aqui está você somente você a mesma visão...

*Para, pq essa é a parte que deveria entrar o príncipe cantando*

Sokka *chocado*: Oh... Meu... Deus...

Haru: Gostou?

Sokka: *olho treme* O que achou Azula?

Azula:... Eu disse que ele era viado...

Sokka *recuperado*: Ok, voltamos para o próximo bloco...

"Comerciais"

Mai: Isso já aconteceu com você?

*Carinha pega um pão aperta demais e o pão se desfaz. Homem faz cara de frustrado.*

Mai: Ou isso...

*Cara coloca uma caneta no papel, nada sai, sacode a caneta, põe no papel de novo, nada sai. Cara olha pela ponta da caneta e ela explode tinta na cara dele.*

Mai: Ou isso...

*Carinha olhando para uma faca de fatiar pão como se fosse um instrumento alienigena, sem a menor idea de como aquilo pode funcionar...*

Mai: Já?... Nossa, como, você é burro...

Narrador: Mai... Ela vai ser sincera quanto a sua estupidez, cresça e pare de comprar qualquer Merda que anunciem na TV...

Essa mensagem foi trazida a vocês por "Nós, os inteligentes, estamos ficando cansados."

Narrador: Não percam, no próximo Domingo, a exposição de um dos trabalhos de um dos artistas mais importantes do mundo... Sokka, o gênio da pintura. Incluindo obras como "Appa, nosso bizão desaparecido.", "Montanhas do Arco Iris" e sua obra prima; "Imortalizando Momentos Felizes." Não percam, a exposição "Sokka" *Aparece uma imagem do Sokka com um curativo sobre a orelha no melhor estilo Van Gogh.*...

Narrador *Falando rápido*: Sem devolução de dinheiro, o curativo sobre a orelha dele é resultado de um puxão de orelha da irmã caçula. Patrocinamento Lótus Branca.

Narrador: Cansado das mesmas fics de Avatar de sempre? Sem excitação ou graça? Leia "Amor à Guerra"... Não estou dizendo que é boa, não estou dizendo que é ruim, estou dizendo que a Azula agarra um cara nela... A Azula... AGARRANDO UM CARA!!!! Vai dizer que não quer ver isso?

Narrador: Amor À Guerra; Baseado na Obra de Bryan e Mike, By Sir, Beta Reader: Roz Under Pressure, Produção executiva: Roz Under Pressure, Divulgação em Comercial: Roz Under Pressure. Cara Chato que Vai te pedir pra Ler no MSN: Breno.

Narrador 2: Amor À Guerra: *Falando rápido e suplicante* Pelamordeus, mande reviews E PRECIONEM O AUTOR A CONTINUAR!!!!!.... E sim, nós também estamos surpresos pela Azula ser hétero...

Ty Lee: Muitas pessoas acham que contorcionismo é difícil de fazer, mas é fácil, você só tem fazer alongamento e ai você começa com a sua perna direita e com calma vai passando ela pela sua cabeça...

Narrador *com Ty Lee se contorcendo ao fundo*: Cansado de ouvir pessoas fodas falando que fazer o que eles fazer é fácil sem se tocar que é difícil pra ***alho, cansado de povo sem noção tentando mostrar como algo é fácil e deixando tudo ainda pior, pq fazem você se sentir um incapaz, bem, temos a resposta;

COM O NOSSO LIVRO "Como Depreciar Amigos Extraordinários!", você vai fazer eles se sentirem um lixo.

Azula: Sabe, Ty Lee, eu acho que você só faz isso pra distrair do fato que é uma vagabunda incapaz de ter uma conversa direito com alguem...

Ty Lee: O.O... TTOTT

Azula: hehehe....

"Como Depreciar Amigos Extraordinários!", por Azula, consiga sua copia agora...

*Ty Lee tenta cometer suicídio ao fundo...*

Azula: Nós todos temos os nossos momentos de crise, e não há nenhuma crise pior no mundo moderno que perder o controle, mas calma, tudo tem solução... Caso você perca um controle, há uma solução rápida e fácil para isso... *Levanta e anda até uma TV* Mude de canal manualmente...

Narrador (com voz alegre): Se você quiser ver mais momentos insanos da Azula, ligue para 555 – DOIDA e peça o nosso Set com DVD... Um Oferecimento, Industrias Zuko; Nosso lema é "Sim, eu estou me vingando da minha família e isso é problema meu..."

Sokka *estasiado*: Mas que Palhaçada foi essa?

Roz: Nada de Frescura Sokka, minha fama ta decaída, minguem mais quer ler as minas fics eu tenho que colocar comercial...

Sokka: Você tem leitores fieis...

Roz: É, os tarados que querem ver a Azula estuprando o Aang...

Comunidade Azulaang: YEAHHH, ISSAÊ!!!!!

Roz: E os meus amigos...

Comunidade Azulaang: YEAHHH, ISSAÊ!!!!!

Sokka: São as mesmas pessoas...

Roz: Baratear...

Comunidade Azulaang: YEAHH, ISSAÊ!!!!!

Roz: CALEM A BOCA!!!!

Sokka: De volta ao programa... Muito bem, Azula, você tem o direito de escolher um dos dois agora...

Azula: Não sei... Eu gosto dos meus homens como eu gosto do meu café...

Sokka: Negros e fortes?

Azula: Em uma caneca gigante... Mas entre meu pior inimigo e um gay...? Hum.... *pensativa*

Sokka: Basicamente só tem essas opções... se bem que podermos conseguir uma caneca gigante...

Azula: Aonde?

Sokka: No mesmo lugar onde a Florzinha conseguiu um vidro gigante...

Azula: Aunh.... Mas pense bem sobre isso, a Autora é a Roz Under Pressure, você não sabe que eu vou escolher?

Sokka: Azula, da pra entrar na Brincadeira?

Azula *virando os olhos*: Eu escolho o Aang...

Aang *olhando pra Roz ¬¬*: Aha, surpreendente, ninguém esperava por isso...

Roz: Velhos habitos morrem dificilmente Aanguie...

Aang: Eu entendo... Só quero ver como você vai lidar com eles? *aponta para os Kataangers se revoltam e que logo começam a atacar a autora!*

Roz: HELP, HELP, I'M BEEN REPRESSED!!!

Pessoal da Comunidade Azulaang: Vamos te Salvar ROZ!!!!

Roz: É bom mesmo, se quizerem continuar a usar minhas arts!!!!

Sokka *com a confusão ao fundo*: E esse é o fim de Avatar Match Maker... Por enquanto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Black... AAAAND humor...

Créditos;

"Taca a Mãe Pra Ver se Quica" = Dr. Silvana e Cia

"Once Upon a Dream" = Disney

Perguntas da Azula na primeira Rodada, a Frase "HELP, HELP, I'M BEEN REPRESSED!!!" e provavelmente outras coisas que eu não me lembro agora... = Monty Pyton


	2. Segunda Edição Toph

Avatar Match Maker, Segunda Edição. (Encontro as Escuras)

Roz: OQUE???

Suki: É... Aparentemente eles gostaram da primeira edição...

Roz: Eu não acredito nisso, agora vou ter que fazer uma segunda edição, ainda mais doida.

Suki: Você nunca aprende não é?

Roz: Aparentemente não... MUSIQUINHA!!!!

*Toca "Adycted" de Amy Winehouse*

Narradora: A sua apresentadora essa Semana; AZULA!!!!

Azula: EU AMO essa musica... É basicamente ela reclamando que o namorado da amiga dela fumou toda a maconha dela!

Suki: Estamos no ar Azula!

Azula: Ah... CERTO!!! Bem vindos a outros "Avatar Match Maker" o show onde tudo não faz sentido e o seu shipper não importa, nã, com a nossa convidada essa semana... TOPH???

Toph: Isso mesmo, manés, agora é minha vez de achar um amor pra vida toda e blá, blá, blá toda essa besteira...

Azula: Funcionou pra mim... *manda um beijinho para Aang na plateia*

Aang *Sorri e corresponde com um beijinho no ar...*

*Off*

Suki *para Roz*: O que aconteceu com o Kataangs?

Roz *Sorriso Maligno*: Eles estão bem...

[*Milhões de Quilometro dali, todos os principais membros da comunidade Azulaang jogam os corpos dos Kataangs no Poço dos desejos...*

Joana: Bye Bye K3... *Chuta o corpo poço a dentro...*]

Suki: Meu deus Roz, como você pode?

Roz: Humor negro...

Suki: Aunh...

*In*

Azula: Vamos conhecer os candidados... *careta irônica* De sorte... A ficar com a Toph.

Toph *¬¬*

Azula: O pobre demônio nº 1. digo... Candidato nº 1 gosta de lutar, fazer piadas sem graças e comer mais carne que pode o que provavelmente vai causar sérios problemas ao cólon dele em alguns anos; SOKKA!!!

Sokka: Que ela disse sobre meu cólon?

Azula: O Candidato nº 2; gosta de usurpar tronos que ele não tem o direito de ocupar alem de abandonar as pessoas que quase se mataram para salvar a vida dele; Meu irmão; Zu-Zu.

Zuko: Mas eu tenho a Mai, eu não...

Roz: CALADO!!!!

Azula: E o 3º candidato é um idiota que ousou tentar desafiar o poder dos Dai Li e da Nação do Fogo, recebam JET...

Jet: Hey, gatinhas... *olha pra Azula* Você não, você é uma vaca da Nação do Fogo...

Azula: Eu te mataria, mas como uma personagem irrelevante ao show, eu não quero perder tempo com você... Agora, Toph, o que achou dos concorrentes?

Toph: Ehh, da pro gasto...

Azula: É, porque você é a pessoa pra fazer exigências nesse ponto, mas OLHE bem pra eles. Não são bonit... Ups, esqueci, desculpa ceguinha...

Toph: Está abusando da sorte, princesa...

Azula: Jamais, sou a favorita da autora...

Toph: Ah é??? E EU SOU A... 5ª favorita?

Roz: Na verdade 4ª...

Toph: E a Herbalista?

Roz: A Herbalista é DEUSA... Ela é a Frigg do meu Panteão Nórdico... E como Frigg, ela vai ser estar nua o tempo todo!!!

TODOS *menos Toph*: NÃÃÃOOO!!!!!

Roz: Ah, não se preocupem, ela não aparecer agora...

Sokka: Então vai aparecer quando?

Roz: SURPREZA!!!!! Ah, esse programa vai ser um ESTOURO!!!!

Sokka, Zuko e Jet: *choram desesperadamente*

Roz: Ah, não sejam frescos, ver pelanca nunca matou ninguém!

Azula: Realmente não, mas já provocou muitos suicídios... Mas vamos voltar ao programa, muito bem a primeira competição de hoje é perguntas e respostas como sempre...

Toph *segurando os cartões*: Hello... Eu não posso ler.

Azula: Ops, olha o que eu fiz sem querer...

Toph ¬¬: Eu sei quando você está mentindo Azula...

Azula: Não sabe não...

Toph: Sei sim...

Azula: Como?

Toph: Seus lábios estão se movendo...

Azula: ... Esperto... Mas então, porque você simplesmente não faz suas próprias perguntas?

Toph: Ok. Concorrente nº 1, qual o meu sabor de sorvete favorito?

Zuko: Não sei...

Toph: Qual o meu nome completo?

Zuko: Temos sobrenomes?

Azula: Ironicamente, a Toph é a única...

Zuko: Eu não sábia...

Toph: Você é virgem?

Zuko: Hum... Eu... Eu...

Toph: Não??? Nossa, isso sim é surpreendente...

Zuko: Co-Como você sabe?

Toph: Hello, cabeça quente, eu sou Toph, a personagem mais foda... E segunda mais foda no conceito da autora...

Zuko: Quem é a primeira?

Todos: Azula!

Roz: Favoritismos, eu? Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando...

Toph: Nah, na verdade eu não me importo em não ser a Fracassada favorita da autora.

Azula: QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE FRACASSADA???

Toph: Ah, sim, desculpe, eu esqueci de "maluca" também... Nossa, Azula, que vergonha que você é pra os mentirosos do mundo, geralmente eles se dão bem!

Azula: O QUE??? ROZ, VAI DEIXAR ELA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO???

Roz: Claro que não... *puxa um MP3 player e começa a ouvir "Eu Sei" do Legião Urbana*

Azula: Porque "Eu Sei"?

Roz *coloca headfone na orelha da Azula*

Renato Russo: Um dia pretendo, tentar descobri, porque é mais forte, quem sabe mentir...

Azula: Aunh...

Roz: Parabéns Toph, subiu no meu conceito agora!

Toph: De nada, gordinha...

Roz: ¬¬

Azula: Hehehe, gordinha... Toph, alguma pergunta para o concorrente numero dois...

Toph: Concorrente numero dois; Qual o sentido da via do universo e tudo mais?

Sokka: Carne...

Toph: ... Eu não entendi...

Sokka: Você não consegue ver o humor da coisa toda... ENTENDEU? "VER"!

Toph: Qual o seu problema?

Sokka: Quem tem problema é livro de matemática! ENTENDEU? LIVRO DE MATEMÁTICA!!!

Toph: Meu amigo, vai tomar no C...

Azula: MELHOR ir pro terceiro concorrente!

Toph: Vai pro inferno!

Jet: Isso não foi exatamente uma pergunta...

Toph: Que tipo de namorado seria você se não fizesse o que eu mando?

Jet: Eu não quero ir pro inferno, já estive lá!!!

Toph: Nossa, e como é lá?

Jet: Cheio de Roqueiros, tem show toda noite lá! E o diabo toca bateria bem pra caramba!!!

Toph: FODA!!!! O Elvis toca?

Jet: Sim, mas só uma vez por mês já que ele não está realmente morto...

Azula: Vamos para os comerciais...

*Comercial de drogas*

Narrador: Se sentindo deprimido, estressado, chateado... Nós temos a solução, MACONHA TIA HERBALISTA!!! A ÚNICA QUE NÃO AFETA SUA MEMORIA!!!

Herbalista: Onde estou?

Narrador: MACONHA TIA HERBALISTA!!! APROVEITE NOSSA PROMOÇÃO; COMPRANDO DOIS PACOTES DE MACONHA TIA HERBALISTA, COM MAIS DOIS REAIS VOCÊ GANHA INTEIRAMENTE GRÁTIS UMA BARRA DE CHOCOLATE HERSHEYS!!!

Maconheiro *com cara de panaca*: Chocolate. *babando*

Narrador: Aprovada pelos maiores especialistas no assunto:

Velha do Tapa na Pantera: Maconha Tia Herbalista é a melhor pra da um tapa na pantera...

Amy Winehouse: "It has got me adycted..."

Seu Ladir: É MARA!!!

Copélia: Conheço a Herbalista desde os tempos do Onça, e essa sim sabe dar um tapa na pantera alem de ser um afrodisiaco poderoso que a gente usava para...

Celinha: Pra que, mamãe?

Copélia: Prefiro não comentar...

Narrador: Maconha "Tia Herbalista", Dê um tapa na Pantera...

*Comercial de Sabonete*

Aparece Katara tomando banho ao som to teminha de "Monange". A câmera fica circulando ela e circulando ela, enquanto efeitos especais fazem as paredes ficarem completamente transparentes.

Narrador: Sabonetes, cristal, aquele que limpam mesmo, deixando tudo claro... como cristal...

Tudo para e Katara percebe que ta numa caixa de vidro no meio da rua com um monte de gente vendo ela nua...

Katara: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

Narrador: Claro até demais...

*Comercial de Plano Funerário*

Narrador: Quando você fica doente qual a primeira coisa que você pensa? "Ainda bem que eu tenho um bom plano de saúde..." Ok, talvez não, provavelmente a primeira coisa que você pensa é "Uma aspirina deve resolver." Ai você vai toma a aspirina e acaba que você tava com dengue e é ai que nós entramos... Porque quando você morre, qual a primeira coisa que você pensa?... Ok, nada, porque você ta morto, mas o que a sua família pensa? "Aquele idiota de merda que não sabe reconhecer sintomas da porra da dengue e ainda morre sem um plano funerário.", pois bem, nós faça um favor, seu idiota e compre um plano funerário...

*Jingle: Funerária "Bom dia", sua tristeza é nossa alegria...*

Narrador: Satisfação garantida ou seu defunto de volta...

*Comercial de Shampoo*

Narrador: Caspas no cabelo podem ser um problema, mas nós temos a solução, "Shampoo Caíca." com sua exclusiva formula é o único que deixa as caspas e tira o cabelo, pergunte ao nosso garoto propaganda.

Aang: Caíca é o melhor!

Narrador: Shampoo Caíca, o cabelo caí a caspa fica! Aprovado por Aang!

Mais um produto de: Drª Jo Empresas; Pensando o que nunca pensaram...

*de volta ao programa*

Azula: É impressionante o que você pensa quando se ignora a lógica.

Toph: É, você sabe como é isso, né maluquinha?

Azula: Obvio, o que mais você acha que tem pra se fazer quando se vive num manicômio?

Toph: Tem lógica...

Azula *irritada*: NÃO TEM NÃO!!!! *fica calma de repente*... Vamos para a próxima rodada, mas antes, Toph, quem você vai eliminar?

Toph: Sokka!

Todos: O QUE???

Azula: Mas eu achei que a Roz fosse Tokka!

Toph: Ela é...

Roz: Mas Toph é Toph e o que ela falar ta falado.

Azula: Desde quando?

*Flashback*

Muitos Bilhões de anos antes...

Deus: Que se faça a Luz!

Chuck Noris: Peça "Por favor"

Toph: Calem a boca!!!

*Silencio por alguns bilhões de anos*

*Fim do Flashback*

Roz: Viu?

Toph: Isso ai, escutem a rainha do Self-inserction...

Roz: Hey, eu não faço tanto self-inserction... Só em todas as fics de humor de roteiro que eu já escrevi, isso são só... Quatro... Em oito... Vamos voltar a fic...

Azula: Ok, então, Zu-Zu, o que você vai cantar?

Zuko: Eu vou cantar um classico.

*Aparece Bumi, o cara Hippie e familia deles com equipamento de Pagore;*

Zuko: Eu gostaria de dedicar essa musica a lingüa Portuguesa em si...

"o Arnesto nus convidô,

pru samba, ele mora no Bráz

nóiz fumo e num incontremos ninguém

nóiz vortemos cuma baita de uma réiva,

da outra vez nóiz num vai mais

nóiz num semos tatu...

o Arnesto nus convidô,

pru samba, ele mora no Bráz

nóiz fumo e num incontremos ninguém

nóiz vortemos cuma baita de uma réiva,

da outra vez nóiz num vai mais..."

Azula *soca a Boca de Zuko*: CHEGA!!!!

Toph: Nossa, mas essa vai deixar ele falando "fôfô"...

Azula: Sua vez Jet...

Jet *aparece vestido como o Rei*

Leitora Tarada: Como o Rei do conto "O Rei Está Nú"? *-*

Roz:... Não, vestido como Elvis.

LT: Aunhs...

Jet: Agora eu vou mostra o que é um clássico!!!

Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans

Way back up in the woods among the evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood

Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode

Who never ever learned to read or write so well

But he could play a guitar just like a-ringin' a bell

Go, go, go Johnny go

Go, go Johnny go

Go, go Johnny go

Go, go Johnny go

Go Johnny B. Goode

*Canta a letra inteira de "Jonny B. Goode" de Chuck Berry *

Termina a Musica e a planteia vai a loucura:

Todos: JET! JET! JET!

Azula: Nossa, isso foi demais... Agora, vamos pros comerciais de novo e saberemos quem ganhou...

Comerciais:

Comercial de Anime.

Narrador *voz épica*: Em um reino perdido...

*aparecem imagens de ruínas*

Narrador: Um jovem...

*aparece rapaz com cara de babaca*

Narrador: Achava que poderia lutar contra o mal usando... Uma colher...

*aparece o muleque com cara de retardado pulando com tudo pra cima de um cara gigante vestido de preto*

Muleque Retardado: NINGUEM PODE ME DETER!!!

*O cara gigante esmaga o muleque com o pé e tira ele do sapato como se fosse um chiclete*

Cara de preto: Eca, que nojo...

Narrador: O muleque estava errado...

Narrador: "MULEQUE RETARDADO" O ÚNICO ANIME ONDE ACONTECEM COISAS QUE REALMENTE PODEM ACONTECER!!!

Comercial de Música.

Narrador *voz sexy*: Chegou o CD mais esperado dessa temporada...

*aparece capa do CD. "Iroh Canta Clássicos".*

Narrador: "Iroh Canta Clássicos", tem os maiores clássicos do Folclore mundial.

Iroh: "Winter, Spring, Sumer and Fall, Winter, Spring, Sumer And Fall..."

Narrador: Com participações especiais de Fire Lord Zuko *Zuko segurando um chifre Sungy*, Chung e sua família de nômades *foto do pessoal dançando na rua*, Dangerous Ladies *Azula e as amigas em poses sexys olhando diretamente pra câmera* e Amy Winehouse *Amy com um bastão de baseball atacando a câmera.* além de Chico Buarque *Chico de sunga fazendo pose halterofilista*.

Narrador: Peça agora e concorra a uma noite de chá com o próprio Iroh...

Comercial de Cerveja.

*Aparece June em roupa de banho, fazendo poses sensuais. Imagem some do nada e aparece uma tela azul com algo escrito em branco*

Narrador *lendo a parte em branco*: Devido a uma nova lei, os comerciais de cerveja tem que ser realistas, voltamos agora com a apresentação do novo comercial.

*Aparece uma boate cheia de gente, um cara barrigudo vomitando no chão.*

Narrador: São três da manhã, você acaba de vomitar no chão e as gatas não te dão bola por conta da sua barriga de cerveja; HORA PRA UMA XIVA!!!

Narrador: Cerveja Xiva; A Melhor Pra Esquecer A Sua Merda De Vida!

Comercial de Produto/novidade

Katara: As vezes a cede bate, a e a única forma de matar essa sede é com um ótimo copo de água e mesmo que sejá ótima água é difícil de carregar...

*Cara magrinho tentando carregar um barril de água*

Katara: e muito molhada,

*Garotinha na praia, acenando pra câmera, um meteoro caí na água, uma onda gigante mata a garota e aparece a cabeça da estatua da liberdade embaixo da água...*

Katara: e pensando nisso as Industriar Tribo da Água fez um produto revolucionário.

Katara *puxa um pacotinho*: Katara's Água Em Pó! Agora, com apenas um pacotinho de Katara's Água Em Pó você consegue dois litros de água! Você só precisa abrir o pacotinho; *abre pacotinho* e acrescentar água!

Narrador: Katara's Água Em Pó, só precisa acrescentar água...

*De volta ao Programa*

Azula: Nossa, só precisa acrescentar água, que pratico [¬¬]... Estamos de volta ao show, então Toph, hora da sua escolha, Zuko, cantando uma musica horrivel ou o Jet cantando um super clássico de Chuck Berry!

Toph: Sem duvidas... Jet, cai fora!

Jet: Ma-mas, porquê?

Toph: Você cantou "Jonny B. Goode" vestido de Elvis, a musica é do Chuck Berry, cai fora!

Jet: Mas...

Toph *Dobra terra e Jet sai voando...*

Azula: Então você fica o ZuZu afinal... Podem se beijar!

Pessoa encapuzada na platéia (PENP): Parem. Esse homem não pode se casar com essa mulher!

Azula: Porque?

PENP: Porque ele já é casado... *Tira o capuz, é Mai... Ninguém está surpreso* COMIGO!!!

Zuko: MAI!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVA???

Mai: ¬¬... Sim, quem disse o Contrário disso?

Zuko: AZULA, VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM!!!

TODOS: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Zuko: O que?

Azula: Você é um idiota, Zuko...

Zuko: O que?

Mai: Chega, Zuko, vamos embora!

Toph: Nem pensar! Esse homem é meu agora!

Mai: O QUE???

Toph: Você me ouviu!!!

Mai: Porque??

Toph: Porque... Eu não posso ter você...

Mai: OQUE??

Toph: Mai... Eu te amo!

Katara: TOPH. COMO VOCÊ PODE????

Toph: Porque você me traiu, Katara!! Mai, vamos esquecer tudo isso...Vamos fugir juntas, só eu, você e o mundo!

Mai *Olhos cheios de lágrimas*: Toph...

Toph *esperançosa*: Sim?

Mai *de volta a mesma cara de sempre*: Não...

Toph *beija Mai*

Sokka: Isso é sexy...

Zuko: Demais...

Azula: Pff, isso não é nada... *Agarra e beija Suki*

Roz *pega a microfone*: Não percam o próximo. "Avatar Match Maker"... Talvez a Ursa Beije a Kya... (y) *Puxa a Ty Lee e dá um beijo na boca dela*

Joana: FIXE!!! Amo quando tu usas as minhas idéias =^.^=... Espera e eu? *pucha meng* Não *pucha Jin* a irmã despenteada do Jet também não, *pucha Jun* Oi gostosa!!! *beija*

Continua... Ou não...

--

Final cheio de referencias ao pessoal do MA (Mundo Avatar) XD...

Participações especiais;

Joana

K3

Amy Winehouse

Seu Ladir

Copélia

Celinha

Moça do Tapa Na Pantera

Chico Buarque

Johnny B. Goode (por Chuck Berry)

(todas as aparições especias são homenagens e eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum com essas fics)


End file.
